Wicked Games
by ghm
Summary: Murder House - Set in 1x06, More in depth on the day Violet over-dosed, both Tate's and Violet's thoughts and actions.


A/N : If you've read my other two stories plleeeaassee don't me mad, I know this isn't GG! I know I promised a Chuck and Blair one-shot since I put 'Landslide' on hiatus, but I can't write a good CB story to save my life right now! I will be writing new CB stories soon, I swear, but I feel I can only write CB in multi-chapter fics, which you all know, take time. As for this one-shot, I am really happy about it! I've been watching AHS since it started and I love it (well the first three seasons) , and since season five just came out (not a huge fan so far, btw) I started rewatching season one on Netflix, it being by far my favorite season, and the dormant Violate love I have was refueled! This is my first AHS story and my first one shot, so please review! Title inspired by the song Wicked Games by James Vincent McGorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story (If i did it would just be Evan and Taissa) or the song Suicide by The Ravonettes

* * *

 _"Run run run away little girl_

 _Get your fun in this trashy world_

 _Empty-hearted boys by our side_

 _Lick your lips and fuck suicide"_

* * *

Tate stood in the shadows of the musty attic, staring out the large dirty windows longingly after Violet who was walking out the front gates of the mansion onto the hot Los Angeles sidewalks. He hated when she left, it made the house seem colder, made it seem empty, in a metaphorical sense of course. But somehow, the house didn't feel complete without her. Tate hadn't felt complete since Halloween, when Violet had officially started to avoid him. After his former classmates had ruined their date, he had come back to speak with her, but Violet told him to come back later, that she was too tired to hang out. Tate knew different, he knew something had changed in her… maybe she found out about what he has done… found out that those classmates of his didn't do that to themselves with makeup, they those were how their disfigured bodies always looked. He had watched over her for the past week, watching her sleep, read, listen to music, anything to get close to her, he missed her so much, and he had to figure out how to get back into her good graces. This past week without her had let an aching feeling in his heart, and he knew the ache would disappear when he had Violet's body pressed flush to his. So he deiced, when she got home, he would force her to talk with him.

* * *

Violet's stomached churned as she run up the spiraling wooden stair to her room. Leah's and the teacher's words bounced around in her head. The image of that bloodied nurse burned behind her eyes. She tossed her book bag down onto the floor, and turned off the music filling her bedroom. Violet took a deep breath. How had everything gotten so out of control? The second she lets her guard and let's another person in, she finds out her a killer. A beautiful monster who had wiggled his way into her heart. It was stung how much they had in common, how much they connected and got along. It scared her… maybe she was as fucked up as Tate was. She wanted to rush across the hall to the bathroom and pull out the dense silver razor and mar her arms until the blood poured out of her and ruined her clothes. But her feet wouldn't move, she felt like her head was in a fish bowl, reality seemed distant and her thoughts were the only things that felt real. The thoughts of blood and carnage filled her brain. Violet stumbled slightly, and went to sit on her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something written on the black chalk board across from where she shakily stood. In familiar handwriting, the words 'I LOVE YOU' were printed.

Violet froze at the sight of what Tate had written, and she felt her whole body go numb. _This can't be happening… this isn't real! He doesn't love me! He can't love me!_ , Violet thought, collapsing to the floor, tears spilling freely from her eyes.

Why was it that the only person who had ever made her feel cared about and loved have to be him? Why hadn't her parents loved her? Why hadn't being just Violet been enough for them? Being just Violet was enough for Tate, but she feared the thought of seeing Tate again after what information she had gained today. But at the same time, the thought of never seeing his smiling face again, made her chest cave and her heart break.

 _"Maybe he wasn't a good person."_

 _"The devil is real, and he can be beautiful."_ Leah's and the librarian's voice's echoed in her ears.

She was breathing so heavily and she thought she might pass out if she didn't calm down and soon. This was all too much for her to handle.

 _"Look at what he did to me."_

 _"I'm hurt and in needing of some help."_

 _"Are you ready for the procedure?"_

The ghost's voice bounced around in her head. She wanted to scream, yell, do anything for the voice's to stop! For everything just to stop! That's when Violet remembered the pills Leah had given to her the other day. She quickly stood and grabbed her bag. Violet rummaged through the bag hurriedly to find the orange bottle, eager to make the voices stop. Once she pulled it out, she twisted the cap off with ease and put two small blue sleeping pills in her palm. She opened her mouth slightly, and tossed the pills back with a shot of water to wash them down. But the voice continued.

 _"I think it was the house that drove him to it."_ Constance's voice rang.

She needed more. Without a second moment of thought, she scattered the pills over her duvet and started to put handfuls of the pills into her mouth.

 _"Are you scared now?"_ Tate's voice seemed to say form behind her, but she knew it was just her brain… Her fucked up brain.

Violet's breath slowed as she came to the last pill on the bed. She willed her sluggish arm to grab and put it on her tongue. She swallowed it back with a struggle, her throat gagging and her stomach swirling. When the pill had disappeared inside her, her eyes felt heavy and the room was finally silent. The voices had stopped. In her pill laced stupor, she stumbled into her bed and closed her eyes, curling herself into a tiny ball, she sighed and tried to stay awake for a moment, but blackness came to fast.

* * *

Tate had seen her come home, but when she was screaming for him to go away, he thought it would be a smart option to give her some space. So he waited an hour before he went knocking on his love's door. Tate gave Violet's door three hard loud knocks, and waited for a response from her. But all he heard was thick eerie silence. His eyebrow's furrowed as he called her name softly, then louder when his calls got no reply.

Tate felt sick, did she really not want to see him that bad? So bad that she was so blatantly ignoring him?

Tate felt his eyes brim with tears, he would not stand for her ignoring him any longer, they needed to talk. He turned her door knob and peeked into her bedroom to see Violet curled up on her bed. He cocked his head at the familiar sight. He walked over to sit next to her sleeping form, and pushed some hair from her face. But his hand recoiled. She seemed cold. He knew that cold feeling, it was all too recognizable to him.

"Violet?" Tate said, shaking her shoulder slightly. But she lay unresponsive.

"Violet? Come on wake up, this isn't funny!" He choked out, grabbing both shoulders and shaking her violently. But her body merely moved to his actions.

Tate started to panic and his face grew pale when he saw the empty bottle of pills that was sitting on the side of her bed.

"No, no, no, no!" Tate screamed through his tears.

He loved Violet. He had loved her since the second she entered the front doors. He loved her and he wanted her to love him back, even though he was a monster, even though he was dead. He hadn't wanted her to die like this! Alone, with a belly full of pills! He had wanted her to choose to die, for him, so they could be together forever. She couldn't die like this, his Violet could not die like this!

Thinking on his feet, Tate pulled Violet's body onto the floor, and grabbed her arm, and started to pull her limp body to the hallway.

"Don't you die on me Violet!" Tate screamed through his sobs "No! Don't you die!"

The bathroom seemed so far away, time seemed to be moving so slow, as he yanked her body into the claw foot tub and pulled her to sit in front of him. Tate turned on the shower nozzle in hopes of the icy spray would help rattle her awake.

"Don't you die on me!" Tate yelled frantically again, holding Violet tight against himself. "Violet!" His voice filled the room, and Violet's body was still acting like a rag doll. He continued to try to shake her out of this, but nothing.

He held her head to his shoulder, and plunged his fingers down her throat. Tate felt himself relax slightly when he heard her begin to retch and lurch forward to spill the contents of her stomach. He felt hope, at least she's still alive.

He watched as Violet turned around and looked at his tear filled eyes, and tears started to fill her own. Violet began to sob, and Tate pulled her close again, kissing her all over and hushing her loud sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Tate chanted, trying his best to reassure both of them.

"I'm sorry," He heard her mumble, her hand grasping his leg.

Her body shivered and pressed herself tightly against his front, and Tate rocked her. But all of a sudden, her sobs seemed to die down and her limbs became jelly in his hands.

"Violet?" Tate asked her, hoping she'd answer.

When she didn't, Tate moved his fingers to her neck to find her pulse, only to find that there was no pulse to even find.

"No, Violet, no, no, god no!" He screamed. Tate buried his face into the crook of her neck, and let out body racking sobs as he rocked Violet's now lifeless body.

She'll never get to go to college, and have kids, and get married. She was now going to be stuck here forever! Tate had wanted her forever, yes, but no like this! He wanted her to choose this life with him, he wanted her to be happy. What was he supposed to tell her about this place? This hell he, and many others were stuck in forever. Violet couldn't know she was dead… he'd tell her another time… but he couldn't tell her now… If she was unstable enough to take her own life, Tate couldn't explain to her that now she was a ghost, and stuck in this house for eternity.

After his sobs slowed, he turned the water off, and picked up Violet's body bridal style. He needed to get rid of her body so Violet, or her parents, wouldn't find out she had succeeded in killing herself. Pressing her close, and moved them down to the basement. He maneuvered threw the basement until he found the crawl space. Tate crawled with Violet's body draped over him down the old house's ungrounded channel ways until he reached the cement nook. He gingerly climbed down, and sat down, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I did everything I could, please know that." Tate tearfully whispered.

He held her for a split second longer, before lying her down on the ground. He wished that he could give her a proper burial, but it was unsafe. It would draw to much attention, so sadly this would have to do. Tate leaned down and kissed Violet's cold lips, and moved her damp hair from her face.

"I love you."

* * *

Violet awoke with a massive headache. She sat up slowly and put her head in her hands. She put one arm down next to her, hoping to find Tate's sleeping body, but instead she found it cold and empty. Violet gave a small frown. She had really wished he had stayed after… well… what had happened. Violet felt tears prick her eyes, and she used the side of her sleeve to wipe away her tears. Her sleeve… her shirt… these clothes… Violet looked down at what she was wearing and scowled; she was still wearing the damp vomit covered clothes from the bathtub.

She pushed herself up, and walked to her closet and changed into comfy, clean clothes. When she finished, Violet walked over, and sat on her bed in silence and contemplated everything that had just happened…

She, Violet Harmon, had overdosed on sleeping pills. And she, Violet Harmon, would have died from said overdose if it weren't for Tate, who made her throw back up all those little blue bitches. Tate had saved her life. A warm feeling washed over her at this thought. Tate had saved her life, after taking lives in the past, he turned a new and saved one. He could've let her die, or he could've called the police, or her parents, or anyone, but no, he, Tate Langdon did it all on his own. Maybe he really did love her…

Violet shook away all thoughts of Tate and pills, and swung her legs onto her bed, but in doing this knocked her backpack onto the floor. She grumped obstinacies and leaned over to pick up her fallen things, when she say the book on birds she had checked out the day before. He gently picked it up and started to flip through the color illustrations of birds.

"I like birds, too." Violet heard from across, her room, she followed the voice and saw Tate. He had startled her slightly; she had gotten so lost in flipping through the pages of the book.

"Why do you like them?" She replied flatly.

"'Cause they can fly away when things get too crazy, I guess." He replied sorrowfully.

Violet didn't say a word; she just starred at the broken boy in her midst.

"Are you going to tell you parents? About the pills?" He questioned and Violet averted her eyes.

"No," She said to Tate's relief, "I've been sleeping a lot, they think I'm depressed…"

"Are you?"

"I'm sad." Violet stated, trying to keep her face emotionless.

"Me too," Tate replied _his_ face filled with emotion.

"Violet," Tate started "Something's changed in you… toward me."

Tear's brimmed in his eyes and her heart broke.

"You're distant," Tate continued "Cold. I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want." Tate just wanted her to be happy, so he'd sacrifice his own happiness if she wanted him to stay away, even though the thought of them being apart pained him.

"Is that what you want?" He asked even though he was afraid of her answer.

"You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine…"

Tate's voiced choked and was uneven as he spoke, "I love you. There, I said it, not just on some chalk board."

Violet's heart was fluttering and her eyes were pools of tears as Tate spoke to her.

"I would never let anybody, or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone."

When Tate's words finally came to a close, Violet looked down at the empty side of her bed, where just a little while ago she had pined for him to be, and closed her book. She didn't care about anything right now, she didn't care about the warnings or the past or the pills, all she could think about was Tate. Tate, and speech he just gave.

"Come here." Violet motioned with her head for him to join her.

Hesitantly, Tate climbed over the bottom of Violet's bed frame to lay beside her. The second he was next to her, she wrapped an arm around and held his hand in her small one. Tate felt at peace like this. Even though she was dead, at least they were together… that was enough… right?

Violet settled in behind Tate, and nuzzled close to him.

"I'm tired." Tate uttered.

"Me, too." Violet said in a similar tone to his.

With Violet spooning Tate, and both of them clutching the other for dear life, the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Was it terrible? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Do you want more Violate and possible some Zyle fics? Tell me please! Review and let me know what you think and how I'm doing.


End file.
